


Unlike Me

by kurokobun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Lingerie, Lingerie Models, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship, commission, mention of: aokise, mention of: midotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokobun/pseuds/kurokobun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko Tetsuya is a lingerie model and Kagami Taiga is that trainee photographer that happened to catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlike Me

**Author's Note:**

> First commission! If anyone is interested in commissioning me go [here](http://kurokobun-fanfics.tumblr.com/commissions) :) it'll be a great help! (you can also commission a sequel to this hint hint!)

He’s not as fond of heels as he is of the lace. He’s rather clumsy with them, not nearly as graceful as Himuro-san and Kise-kun who somehow makes it look like they were made to wear shoes lifting them unnaturally high up in the air, making their asses more prominent in the process. Despite the fact that he doesn’t like them, he manages to make it look good once he sees the printed copy. From what he’s gathered, his appeal comes from his relatively cute appearance, but also the mystery that lies behind his expressionless glow. Tetsuya doesn’t quite see it that way. It’s his love for lingerie that got him here, not any need to get photographed or for fame; those were just factors that came with the job.

It’s a nice way to pay off his tuition; sure balancing a modeling career and college is not the easiest job, but he manages just fine. His grades have strangely enough always remained average both when he does not study as hard and when he does study harder than ever before. Supposedly, it’s both a blessing and a curse. Overall, he keeps his grades up so he won’t fail and shows up at work whenever he’s supposed to.

Frankly, his life is pretty basic if one looks away from the sexy underwear he puts on to strike poses in. He likes it. Likes the feel of the lace against his skin, likes the way he looks when he wears them. Kise-kun calls him a natural for underwear modeling; Takao-kun and Himuro-san are just amazed that someone as expressionless as himself somehow looks strangely photogenic once looked at through a camera lens.

They’re very good friends. Supportive, humorous to be around; they somehow make modeling for a magazine (most likely bought by horny non-hetero men and some very hetero women to pleasure themselves over) to something that feels like a sleepover. Unfortunately, they do not always have group shoots.

Today is one of those days he’ll be modeling alone. He’s just pulled out the garments that had waited for him in his changing room when Kise-kun pulls his head in; he’s grinning, which is never a good thing. Kuroko looks back at him blankly. “Kise-kun, if you don’t mind, I’m changing.”

“S’not like we haven’t seen you in various get ups, Kuro-chan.” Takao pushes himself past Kise. He’s looking like Christmas has come early.

“What is going on?” Tetsuya asks indifferently as he slips on the baby blue stockings with white stripes.

“Trainee photographer. He’s Himu-chan’s brother.”

“I wasn’t aware Himuro-san had a brother?”

“Not blood related, Kurokocchi, but that’s not the _point_.” Kise pulls on his arm as soon as Tetsuya has pulled the blue lace bra on. Three heads stick out from the changing room’s door, Tetsuya’s head in the middle.

“Someone explain to me why I’m supposed to be excited for a photo–”

Tetsuya’s words dies in his throat. He can _feel_ Takao-kun smirking, but refrains from commenting on it. Instead he takes in the newcomer speaking to Himuro-san. He’s strongly built – almost like a _tree_ ; he’s most likely two heads taller than Tetsuya himself – red hair and the most defined arms Tetsuya have seen in a while. He supposed he could compare them to Kise-kun’s boyfriend, Aomine-kun, but considering they are childhood friends that image just feels… wrong.

“You see what we’re talking about?” Takao is grinning from ear to ear.

Tetsuya sighs. “Takao-kun, I thought you were in a committed relationship.”

“Hey, just because I love the green bean doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate the view. What do you think, Ki-chan? Basketball?”

“Mm, he’s got the hands for it. He’s got to have the same shoe size as, Aominecchi.”

Takao playfully nudges Kise’s side. “Ehhhhh, you know _that_ means.”

At this point Tetsuya zones them out. He loves them, truly, they are excellent friends, but at times like these he wishes Himuro-san was around instead of the troublemaker duo. Being a year older than them, Himuro is far more mature and can match Tetsuya’s own level of maturity. Said blue haired man straightens up and says with a leveled tone: “I would appreciate it if you left my changing room, Takao-kun, Kise-kun. I fail to see why spying on a trainee photographer is of any relevance to any of us.”

“Well, other than the fact that he’s hot as hell, we came to tell you, you’re gonna work with him today, Kurokocchi.” Kise-kun is smirking again and Tetsuya doesn’t want to acknowledge his stomach churns a bit at the mention of possibly working with a very handsome male that is not thirty year old Hagawara-san. He’d been aware the elder would be leaving for America to do some international work, but he hadn’t been aware it would happen so soon.

“I see. I better give him a good first impression.” Tetsuya shrugs and adjusts the panties as he hooks up the stockings.

Takao is laughing. “Oh you _should_.”

“Please get your mind out of the gutter, Takao-kun…”

“Whatever, Kuro-chan! He’s only a trainee, so he won’t be working here for long. In other words, you have a lot of _options_.”

They’re gone after that, before Tetsuya can really respond. He simply huffs to himself. How ridiculous. Granted, he does not usually get attracted to anyone from just _seeing them_ , but unfortunately during a rather alcohol filled night he had told his friends what he found attractive in men and ever since they have tried to subtly hook him up with someone. Frankly, it is annoying. He is more than capable of getting a date if he truly wishes to.

He may or may not have checked his reflection twice, before he is ready to meet his new photographer. He also may or may not feel rather grateful that today’s outfit does not involve any high heels; not that they aren’t attractive on him, but he’d rather not give the new photographer an impression that he is not graceful. He just… does not move very well in heels; that is all.

“Oh, Kuroko-kun.” Himuro is smiling as he approaches them. He gestures towards the man next to him. “This is my brother, Kagami Taiga. Taiga, this is Kuroko Tetsuya, the guy you’ll be working with today. Be nice to him.”

The taller man huffs and looks like he wants to retort, but then his eyes find Tetsuya’s and the words never come. Tetsuya isn’t sure what caused the photographer to fall so silent; he hesitantly turns his attention to Himuro as if to ask what is wrong, but the dark haired man is called over to get changed. With one last pat on the shoulder directed at his brother, Himuro leaves and so it is only them.

“I’m Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you, Kagami-kun. I look forward to working with you.” Tetsuya bows politely and _finally_ the man seems to have broken out of whatever trance he was in. He straightens up and clears his throat, cheeks looking a tad bit pinker than they were, which Tetsuya finds rather peculiar. Perhaps he is not used to taking pictures of lingerie models? He can’t say he blames him, considering it is a rather unusual business, but the number of male lingerie models _is_ growing…

“ _Right_. Nice to meet you too, if uhm… we could get started.”

“Of course.”

Tetsuya finds himself frustrated with himself. One of the first things he notices is Kagami-kun’s eyes. They’re vivid crimson and intense. Mesmerizing. He has been in the business for two years now and never had he once felt like someone had actively undressed him with their eyes, but as soon as he seats himself in the couch placed on the white surface and positioned his body properly in front of the camera he can _feel_ it. Something he has never felt before.

 _Sexual tension_.

At that point it’s as if he finally understands something that used to be such a foreign concept to him. _So this why people have one nightstands_ , he thinks. The sudden pang of attraction towards a stranger that feels like it is going to overwhelm them, fill them up with a lust they weren’t aware even existed. Tetsuya has always prided himself for his composure, the ability to stay calm and collected in almost every situation, but as he poses in front of the new photographer’s eyes he feels… _dirty_.

“That’s… very good. If you can just lift your arm a little. Think the Titanic pose, but lift your leg ju–yeah, just like _that_.” Kagami clears his throat again. Tetsuya watches the photographer’s muscles get _tenser_. It makes those bulging biceps become far more prominent. He really is enjoying the view far too much.

Tetsuya possibly feels even dirtier when he realizes he likes the _praise_ and that he is making far more effort with his poses than he’s ever done before. When he’s given the freedom, he exposes skin; he pushes his chest out, arches his back, hoping his ass falls into the redhead’s line of vision. He’s staring at the camera, instead of away, which he so often does to create the illusion of mystery that he has been praised for. Yet, he isn’t his usual self.

What is _happening_?

It feels as if their session moves like a blur. Disappointment coils in his stomach like an angry snake when Kagami straightens up and puts his camera down, telling him he can get off the couch. Tetsuya does not look away from those eyes as he approaches him and sends him a small smile. “I hope you got what you wanted, Kagami-kun.” He reaches his hand out to place it on his arm.

This is what Kise-kun taught him. Why is he listening to him? He doesn’t know. Not sure he wants to know.

He lets it linger and then lowers his hand finally. Kagami hasn’t stopped _looking_ at him.

“Ho… I mean, uhm, how long have you been–?” he then asks, unable to finish the sentence. It’s almost as he forces himself to look away a little. Tetsuya feels strangely pleased by this.

“A lingerie model? Two years.”

“I see… how do you… like it?” There’s a slight blush dusting at Kagami’s cheeks again, and that is when Tetsuya realizes something far more dangerous than sexual attraction. Kagami-kun is… _sweet_. Handsome and sweet is not a good combination. Oh no. It’s a deadly combination, waiting to wire him in and make him crave for it like nothing else, but wouldn’t that be too forward? He most certainly thinks so.

“I find it very enjoyable.”

“You do, huh?”

Tetsuya traces his fingers over the blue panties fastened to his hips and smiles again, very slightly. “I like the lace.”

He watches the redhead’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallows. Is that some sweat he detects? How… interesting. With yet another small smile, Tetsuya bows, excuses himself politely, and straightens up. What did Kise-kun once tell him? Swing your hips, but don’t make it too obvious, because then everyone will know you’re fishing for attention. He does just that. Swings them very subtly, but enough that he can tell Kagami’s eyes are boring into the back of his neck.

He doesn’t expect the intrusion in his changing room five minutes later. He doesn’t expect to be pressed up against the wall and feel a tongue in his mouth. He doesn’t expect the feeling that overwhelms him. The lust that makes him reach his hand out and curl his fingers into the red hair, the other hand that travels over Kagami’s muscular arms and the small thought in his head that says he’s never done something like _this_ before.

When they pull away they’re panting. Kagami is hovering over him and Tetsuya feels his stomach churn with excitement. “C-can I have your number?” Kagami rasps through his pants.

“I was hoping you’d ask.”


End file.
